In general, it is difficult for the driver to leave parking spaces and generally drive onto a road in unclear conditions on account of the cross traffic which is always possible. In unfavorable visibility conditions, such as reversing from a perpendicular parking space or driving onto a road from a narrow entrance, it is often the case that the driver must carefully advance into the road region, but this does not necessarily reduce a possible risk of collision.
To assist the driver when driving onto a road in unclear conditions, environment monitoring systems having long-range sensors are known, the long-range sensors being arranged in the region of the vehicle corners in such a manner that they can detect cross traffic in good time when the vehicle is driving onto a road. Radar or lidar sensors are usually used as long-range sensors, but video cameras have also been used in the meantime.
Therefore, the disclosed embodiments provide a method and a device for warning against cross traffic when a vehicle is leaving a perpendicular parking space, which method and device continuously inform the driver of the environmental situation during the operation of leaving the parking space.